russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronda 9
Ronda 9 (pronounced as Ronda Nuebe / lit. Nine Patrol) is the flagship national network primetime news program of RPN in the Philippines. It was premiered on February 5, 2018, coinciding with the network's relaunch as the Kabarkada network, replacing the former primetime news program ''Arangkada Balita''. The newscast is anchored by Erwin Tulfo. Tulfo joins with Janeena Chan as the program's entertainment news segment anchor. The hour-long newscast is broadcast nationally from Monday to Friday at 6:30PM-7:30PM (PST) on RPN with a nationwide simulcast over 8 RPN TV stations and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN, RPN News, RPN Radyo Ronda and Ronda 9. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and its cable and digital TV version DZKB Radyo Ronda TV in Mega Manila, with 13 RPN-Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. The newscast is made available overseas via RPN's international brand, RPN USA. Backed by the expertise of the country's best news gathering and reportage of RPN News and Public Affairs under the nation's Kabarkada network, Ronda 9 delivers the factual, fast-paced, comprehensive, biased and truthful reporting of the day’s hottest headlines, top stories and events with the help of RPN News, CNN Philippines and Radyo Ronda correspondents on both TV and radio with an involvement from its nationwide TV and radio reporters by delivering the mix of the hott and fresh news stories from national, local, regional and international news, as well as public service, crime and police reports, weather, sports news and entertainment news. Background The newscast is based on the TV counterpart of RPN's AM radio station under the brand Radyo Ronda. Airing history On January 29, 2018, RPN News executives, among them is RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new primetime news program that will serve as a replacement to ''Arangkada Balita''. On February 4, 2018, RPN announced the launch of Ronda 9 during the public millennial variety extravaganza Kabarkada Mo: The RPN Relaunch at Luneta Park, Manila. Ronda 9 premiered its initial and maiden broadcast on February 5, 2019 at 6:30pm. patterned after the radio news programming of RPN’s AM radio arm Radyo Ronda and coincide with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kabarkada network with our programming changes, replacing ''Arangkada Balita''. Also, along with NewsWatch sa Umaga, NewsWatch sa Tanghali, RPN News Break and NewsWatch, it has a brand new logo, brand new set and a new-improved news desk, plus a brand new energetic RPN News soundtrack which incorporates the elements of big beat, rave, electronic music and techno, adopted all the network's flagship news programs This is the second news program for Alex Tinsay, who is the final anchor of Arangkada Balita. Mostly, the program targets the mass viewers, while waiting for RPN's Primetime Talaga block for the youth, younger and young adult viewers for the millennials with a mix of today’s hottest local and foreign shows. On the same day, Nikos Peñaranda was retained as the weather forecaster for Panahon Ronda, while Papa Jackson was hired to become the news reader as humor and features reporter for Papa JackRonda. Also in the telecast, Tinsay will be joined by an influencer, lifestyle blogger and TV host Janeena Chan who introduced the newscast as the entertainment news segment anchor for Intriga Ronda where she anchored with Alex. Before the 6:30 pm news, Chan is also the anchor of E-Extra, an early-evening entertainment news program featuring local and international showbiz and entertainment scenes, which also served as a pre-program for Ronda 9. On May 29, 2019, RPN announced the return of radio commentator and veteran broadcaster Erwin Tulfo as the new full-time anchor of Ronda 9, replacing Alex Tinsay on June 3, 2019. Before Ronda 9, Tulfo was also appointed to RPN's AM radio station DZKB Radyo Ronda for his own radio-TV program Tuok Tulfo Reload which began the same date, June 3. Tulfo marked his return to RPN in his grand homecoming after 13 years when he anchored on the late afternoon newscast NewsWatch Aksyon Balita in 2006 before he resigned due to the controversy of his brothers Raffy and Ramon with First Gentleman Mike Arroyo. The reformat introduced some minor changes to the logo, graphics, title cards, opening billboard and a new set with a new-improved news desk. A the same day, Tulfo will be joined by Janeena Chan as the entertainment news segment anchor. Anchors 'Current' * Erwin Tulfo (2019-present) * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) - Intriga Ronda Segment anchors * Nikos Peñaranda - Panahon Ronda * Papa Jackson - Papa JackRonda 'Former' *Alex Tinsay (born in September 17, 1958) (2018-2019) Segments * Mga Ulo ng Balita - Headlines before OBB. * Serbisyo Ronda - Public service segment. * Bidyo Bandido (since 2019) - the citizen arm as a segment where you can send in your grievances regarding various community problems. It is where people can send in grievances concerning various community problems (which include but are not limited to poor road conditions, improper waste disposal and poor execution of local government services). * ImbestigaRonda - Investigative report * Pulis Ronda - Police reports around the Metro. * Global Ronda - Foreign news. * CCTV Ronda - CCTV reports. * RPN News Live Poll (since 2019) - a live poll utilizing Facebook Live surveying the viewers' take on an issue. * Panahon Ronda - Weather forecast with Nikos Peñaranda. * Palakasan Ronda - Sports news * Intriga Ronda - Entertainment news anchored by the gossip insider Janeena Chan. * Papa JackRonda - Light human-interest stories and features with Papa Jackson as humor and features reporter (e.g., travel, food, festivals, etc.). Also, some of its provincial reporters from the AM radio stations nationwide under the brand Radyo Ronda. Ronda 9 on RPN Regional Ronda 9 regional editions are broadcast on all Radio Philippines Network owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide. All regional editions air every late afternoons and some have simulcast over RPN USA for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Luzon' * ''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio). * Ronda 10 Bicol (RPN-TV 10 Iriga). 'Visayas' * Ronda 8 Hiligaynon (RPN-8 Bacolod). * ''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' * ''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) * ''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) * ''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (RPN-9 Davao). Awards and nominations 'EdukCircle Awards' * 9th EdukCircle Awards (Best Male News Anchor) - Won (Erwin Tulfo) 'Box Office Entertainment Awards' * 2019 Box Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular TV Program for News & Public Affairs) - Won 'COMGUILD Media Awards' *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best Male News Presenter) - Won (Alex Tinsay) *2018 COMGUILD Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won See also * Jake Jacinto - The Cebu TV Guide of The Freeman for March... | Facebook * Jake Jacinto - January 15, 1980 will go down as another... | Facebook * Sinulog '87 (Part 2) - YouTube * A'Den S. LaGman - AGB Overnight Ratings (May 18, 2006) | Facebook * CV_Maria_Hilda_Yaneza_April 2016 * #RPN9 #Miscellaneous #OffTopic: RPN... - Louise Gerald Del Castillo | Facebook * RPN 9 Flyers, Print Ads, Posters & Logo Designs | Facebook * KATA Supports DWIZ & RPN Trade Launching | Kata Digital Philippines * 'Arangkada Balita' bids farewell, paves way for 'Ronda 9' * All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5 * RPN 9 revamped its programming for the millennials * Primetime Talaga Viewing on RPN 9 * WATCH: Janeena Chan returns to RPN 9 and debuts as newscaster * RPN 9 reveals why its TV ratings doubled * RPN 9 Celebrates 58th Year of Philippine TV * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * Ronda 9 on Facebook * Ronda 9 on Twitter Category:Philippine news series Category:RPN News Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Filipino-language television programs